


pretty boy, what's your color?

by imnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Romance, I'm so sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence, the cannibalism part is non-graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: the thing about beauty is that we're drawn to it. if they're the light, then jeno is the moth.





	pretty boy, what's your color?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red: it is the color of bravery, but also the color of anger; it is the color of your eyes as they burn with _passion._

  
There was once a boy in their school that was so gentle, so _pretty_ , his looks could _kill_ , so girls and boys alike would fall over for him. You could say that living somewhere more rural deprived people from seeing stars, expectations way low when in comes to looks. The pretty boy, fresh from transferring, immediately became one of the populars, the crowd there rotten to the core, ignorant and selfish, but unexpectedly, the boy embraced it. Away from geeks and nerds alike, never associated with nobodies.

Because status is everything.

It's how Jeno lives as well, protected from shame and persecution thanks to his genes and athletic ability. The years he's spent in this school adds up to his still-growing popularity as well, as ironic as it is, because he hates his school.

But back to the topic, the pretty boy was way more popular than him, a good comparison would be that if Jeno were a corgi, he would be a greyhound. Jeno was worried sick the day the boy had transferred, an unknown face but a steadily growing name.

The moment he'd saw saw the boy, though, his worries vanished like thin air, and the air transformed into something sweet. So sweet, that it had started to suffocate him. The boy had seemed to notice Jeno as well, for he smiled at him warmly, and his shy demeanor wavered slightly, but it wasn't visible to anyone, anyone _but Jeno._

His warm smile had looked less forced, his shoulders went down to make himself look smaller, and his hips had strutted towards him shyly, if that was even possible.

Up close, he looked out of this world, he was tall but soft-looking and he had the smile of an angel. He looked _good_.

His stomach chose this time to growl loudly, making the other boy chuckle in amusement.

Na Jaemin was his name, and the two of them clicked instantly. Jaemin wasn't all that willing to become friends with the other popular kids, and Jeno didn't have much friends to begin with. Soon, they were an inseparable duo, incomplete without the other, if you mention Jaemin, Jeno was there and vice versa.

They were suspected to be a couple, rumors spread quickly in their school, and while Jeno knew he loved Jaemin and that the boy loved him back, they didn't make it official, _yet._ And people kept guessing and suspecting and assuming, until they didn't have to anymore.

The day was as normal as any other day, classes coming and going, and it was in the middle of their lunch break when the news broke out.

**Na Jaemin (aged 14) was found at Corrinnes' Academy at 12:56 PM. Immediate death. His face was almost indeterminable after multiple hits with a baseball bat found at the scene. All limbs are missing but hands are sewed unto shoulders and feet are sewed to where the thighs meet the hips. No traces of blood was found outside the scene.**

That day, classes were immediately canceled and all students were to go home immediately. Everyone was shaken, to say the least, but no one had it as bad as Lee Jeno, who all but puked when Kim Jiyeon had come into their room, shouting the sudden death of his best friend.

After the incident, many students transferred out, leaving their school with only a quarter out of the students they used to have. The school thought it was best to keep the incident private, though it had seemed that everyone knows about it, even the newspapers. They let the parents of Jaemin do an investigation, and unfortunately, they find no culprit, no traces on who it could be. Defeated, they mourn.

Two weeks pass, and classes resume. Only a few students attended, the majority of the school body still shaken from the graphic pictures someone had anonymously posted on a site, titled, "Corrinnes' Academy brutal murder'. Where there were pictures of Jaemin lying on the corner of the club room, face so smashed in, it looked flat. His eyes were almost bulging out, his teeth were gone, and the worst part, his limbs. He actually looked smaller, long legs gone, replaced with his feet, black shoes still on. His hands lay limply sewed to his shoulders, and Jeno had freaked out because a day ago, _he was holding that hand, gently in his own._

Countless theories were thrown around, from vicious murder to spirits punishing Jaemin cruelly. One said that he had chopped himself up, thus creating no trace, and another said it's the work of the serial killer from the urban city, who went missing a month ago. But many had agreed that whoever killed Jaemin, they weren't a spirit, they were a person who went for Jaemin's limbs which has the most muscles in the human body and killed for the sole purpose of feeding. _Cannibalism._

Jeno couldn't make it to school for another month, his parents were never there to scold him for it, so he lived alone. And mourned alone. Regret had filled his entirety, there was so much more to say. _Too late now._

His schoolmates told him their condolences via social media but Jeno doesn't pay them any heed, he was just so tired. But he knew he couldn't stay home forever, so with sadness weighing him down, he dragged himself to school, ignoring the pitying looks they gave him, ignoring the words they throw at him, _Jeno doesn't care!_

Because what good do those do? _They don't bring back the dead!_

Jeno had changed, if the Jeno back then only made friends with those he could really trust, then the present Jeno made friends with everyone, whether he thought them to be real or fake, as long as they could be used to aid the aching loneliness deep inside him. And just like that, Jeno was the newest star, everyone had given him all their attention, waiting for him to break down, cry, be angry, _for him to do something!_ But Jeno didn't do anything, he remained stoic, and that, was the one last step into becoming untouchable.

Three years had passed from then, and Jeno could count the students who were there back then with his two hands. Everyone had come and go and Jeno thought he would never love again.

That is until _he_ came along. Transferees in the middle of the school-year were almost non-existent by then, the school had done a bad job at burying the incident. But he defied everyone. He, who was pretty enough to attract attention just by walking by, who has small figure that stood straight, his hands folded in front of him shyly, his wide, avoiding eyes that seemed to know nothing cruel in this world, and small smile that seemed to captivate anyone blessed enough to see it.

The pretty boy was passing by the hall in a hurry, looking down because everyone was staring at him so much, it terrified him. There he bumped into Jeno, who doesn't budge an inch from the impact.

The boy looks up in a mix of surprise, embarrassment, _and fear._ He stutters out, "O-oh, sorry. I'm sorry." Before he runs away, the tips of his ears flushed.

Jeno trained his eyes on the boy's retreating figure, watching the boy walk further and further away until he was a mere dot, staring blankly as he recalls the events just a moment ago.

Up close, it was as if he had descended from heaven. The boy, with hair as black as the sky at night, and face as pale as snow, his cheeks glowed pink, and a small crooked tooth showed slightly when he talked. He looked _good._

**Good enough to eat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where this came from but i was really excited to write this, i finished the first chapter in a day.
> 
> title is inspired by f(x)'s pretty girl, which has the last line of 'pretty girl, what's you color?' god i love that album please listen to it 
> 
> tumblr: [@imnyeong](http://imnyeong.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twit: [@huangrengun ](https://twitter.com/huangrengun)


End file.
